intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
List of FBI field offices
The United States Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) operates 57 field offices in major cities throughout the United States and in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Many of these offices are further subdivided into smaller resident agencies which have jurisdiction over a specific area. These resident agencies are considered to be part of the primary field offices. FBI Headquarters, located in Washington, D.C., controls the flow of the agents and support staff that work out of the field offices across the country. Each Field Office is overseen by a Special Agent in Charge (SAC), except those located in Los Angeles, New York City, and Washington, D.C., which due to their large size are managed by an Assistant Director in Charge (ADIC), assisted by SACs responsible for specific programs. Alabama *Mobile (5 Resident Agencies). Serves the counties of Autauga, Coffee, Geneva, Monroe, Baldwin, Conecuh, Hale, Montgomery, Barbour, Coosa, Henry, Perry, Bullock, Covington, Houston, Pike, Butler, Crenshaw, Lee, Randolph, Chambers, Dale, Lowndes, Russell, Chilton, Dallas, Macon, Tallapoosa, Choctaw, Elmore, Marengo, Washington, Clarke, Escambia, Mobile and Wilcox. *Birmingham (4 Resident Agencies). Serves the counties of Bibb, De Kalb, Lauderdale, St. Clair, Blount, Etowah, Lawrence, Shelby, Calhoun, Fayette, Limestone, Sumter, Cherokee, Franklin, Madison, Talladega, Clay, Greene, Marion, Tuscaloosa, Cleburne, Jackson, Marshall, Walker, Colbert, Jefferson, Morgan, Winston, Cullman, Lamar and Pickens. Alaska *Anchorage (2 Resident Agencies). All boroughs. Arizona *Phoenix (7 Resident Agencies). All counties except part of the Navajo Indian Reservation within Apache County which is served by Albuquerque, New Mexico. Arkansas *Little Rock (8 Resident Agencies). All counties. California *Los Angeles (10 Resident Agencies). Serves Camp Roberts, Edwards Air Force Base and the counties of Los Angeles, Orange, San Bernandino, San Luis Obispo, Santa Barbara, Riverside, and Ventura *San Francisco (9 Resident Agencies). Serves the counties of: Alameda, Contra Costa, Del Norte, Humboldt, Lake, Marin, Mendocino, Monterey, Napa, San Benito, San Francisco, Santa Clara, Santa Cruz, San Mateo and Sonoma. *Sacramento (8 Resident Agencies). Serves Yosemite National Park and the counties of Alpine, Amador, Butte, Calaveras, Colusa, El Dorado, Fresno, Glenn, Inyo, Kern, Kings, Lassen, Madera, Merced, Mariposa, Modoc, Mono, Nevada, Placer, Plumas, Sacramento, San Joaquin, Shasta, Sierra, Siskiyou, Solano, Stanislaus, Sutter, Tehama, Trinity, Tulare, Tuolumne, Yolo, and Yuba. *San Diego - Serves the counties of Imperial and San Diego. Colorado *Denver - All counties plus the state of Wyoming Connecticut *New Haven Florida *Jacksonville - Serves the counties of Alachua, Escambia, Lafayette, St. Johns, Baker, Flagler, Lake, Santa Rosa, Bay, Franklin, Leon, Sumter, Bradford, Gadsden, Levy, Suwannee, Calhoun, Gilchrist, Liberty,Taylor, Citrus, Gulf, Madison, Union, Clay, Hamilton, Marion, Volusia, Columbia, Holmes, Nassau, Wakulla, Dixie, Jackson Okaloosa, Walton, Duval, Jefferson, Putnam, and Washington. *North Miami Beach - Serves the counties of Broward, Indian River, Monroe, Palm Beach, Miami-Dade, Martin, Okeechobee, St. Lucie, and Highlands. *Tampa - Serves the counties of Brevard, Hardee, Manatee, Pinellas, Charlotte, Hendry, Orange, Polk, Collier, Hernando, Osceola, Sarasota, De Soto, Hillsborough, Pasco, Seminole, Glades, and Lee. Georgia *Atlanta Hawaii *Honolulu - Serves all counties, American Samoa, Guam, and the Northern Marianas Illinois *Chicago - Serves the counties of Boone, Grundy, La Salle, Whiteside, Carroll, Jo Daviess, Lee, Will Cook, Kane, McHenry, Winnebago, De Kalb, Kendall, Ogle, Du Page, Lake, and Stephenson. *Springfield - All other counties Indiana *Indianapolis Kentucky *Louisville Louisiana *New Orleans Maryland *Baltimore - All counties plus the state of Delaware Massachusetts *Boston- Serves all counties and the states of Maine, New Hampshire, Rhode Island Michigan *Detroit Minnesota *Minneapolis (15 Resident Agencies) - Serves all counties and the states of North Dakota and South Dakota Mississippi *Jackson Missouri *Kansas City - Serves the counties of Andrew, Atchison, Barry, Barton, Bates, Benton, Boone, Buchanan, Caldwell, Callaway, Camden, Carroll, Cass, Cedar,Christian, Clay, Clinton, Cole, Cooper, Dade, Dallas, Daviess, De Kalb, Douglas, Gentry, Greene, Grundy, Harrison, Henry, Hickory, Holt, Howard, Howell, Jackson, Jasper, Johnson, Laclede, Lafayette, Lawrence, Livingston, McDonald, Mercer, Miller, Moniteau, Morgan, Newton, Nodaway, Oregon, Osage, Ozark, Pettis, Platte, Polk, Pulaski, Putnam, Ray, Saline, St. Clair, Stone, Sullivan, Taney, Texas, Vernon, Webster, Worth and Wright and the entire state of Kansas. *St. Louis - The city of St. Louis and the counties of Adair, Audrain, Bollinger, Butler, Cape Girardeau, Carter, Chariton, Clark, Crawford, Dent, Dunklin, Franklin, Gasconad, Iron, Jefferson, Knox, Lewis, Lincoln, Linn, Macon, Madison, Maries, Marion, Mississippi, Monroe, Montgomery, New Madrid, Pemiscot, Perry, Phelps, Pike, Ralls, Randolph, Reynolds, Ripley, Sainte Geneviev, Schuyler, Scotland, Scott, Shannon, Shelby, St. Charles, St. Francois, St. Louis, Stoddard, Warren, Washington and Wayne. Nebraska *Omaha - Serves all counties and the state of Iowa Nevada *Las Vegas New Jersey *Newark - Serves all counties (except Camden, Gloucester, and Salem, which is handled by the Philadelphia field office) New Mexico *Albuquerque - All counties and the Navajo Indian Reservation New York *Albany- Serves the entire state of Vermont and New York Counties of Albany, Broome, Cayuga, Chenango, Clinton, Columbia, Cortland, Delaware, Essex, Franklin, Fulton, Greene, Hamilton, Herkimer, Jefferson, Lewis, Madison, Montgomery, Oneida, Onondaga, Oswego, Otsego, Rensselaer, Saratoga, Schenectady, Schoharie, St. Lawrence, Tioga, Tompkins, Ulster, Warren and Washington. *Buffalo (FBI Buffalo Field Office) - Serves the counties of Allegany, Cattaraugus, Chautauqua, Chemung, Erie, Genesee, Livingston, Monroe, Niagara, Ontario, Orleans, Schuyler, Seneca, Steuben, Wayne, Wyoming and Yates. *New York City - Serves the City of New York (counties of Bronx, New York, Richmond, Queens & Kings) and the counties of Dutchess, Nassau, Orange, Putnam, Rockland, Suffolk, Sullivan and Westchester. North Carolina *Charlotte Ohio *Cleveland Serves the counties of Allen, Fulton, Mahoning, Seneca, Ashland, Geauga, Marion, Stark, Ashtabula, Hancock, Medina, Summit, Auglaize, Hardin, Mercer, Trumbull, Carroll, Henry, Ottawa, Tuscarawas, Columbiana, Holmes, Paulding, Van Wert, Crawford, Huron, Portage, Wayne, Cuyahoga, Lake, Putnam, Williams, Defiance, Lorain, Richland, Wood, Erie, Lucas, Sandusky, and Wyandot. *Cincinnati Serves the counties of Adams, Fairfield, Knox, Noble, Athens, Fayette, Lawrence, Perry, Belmont, Franklin, Licking, Pickaway, Brown, Gallia, Logan, Pike, Butler, Greene, Madison, Preble, Champaign, Guernsey, Meigs, Ross, Clark, Hamilton, Miami, Scioto, Clermont, Harrison, Monroe, Shelby, Clinton, Highland, Montgomery, Union, Coshocton, Hocking, Morgan, Vinton, Darke, Jacksonm, Morrow, Warren, Delaware, Jefferson, Muskingum, Washington. Oklahoma *Oklahoma City Oregon *Portland Pennsylvania *Allentown (Unknown Amount of Resident Agencies, does reside with the US Marshals Service Office). *Philadelphia (8 Resident Agencies). *Pittsburgh (10 Resident Agencies). Serves the state of West Virginia and the Pennsylvania counties of Allegheny, Clarion, Forest, Mercer, Armstrong, Clearfield, Greene, Somerset, Beaver, Crawford, Indiana, Venango, Bedford, Elk, Jefferson, Warren, Blair, Erie, Lawrence, Washington, Butler, Fayette, McKean, Westmoreland, and Cambria. Puerto Rico *San Juan - Serves the U.S. commonwealth of Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands South Carolina *Columbia Tennessee *Knoxville *Memphis Texas *Dallas *El Paso *Houston *San Antonio *Fort Worth *Austin Utah *Salt Lake City - Serves all the counties and the states of Idaho, Montana and Yellowstone National Park Virginia *Norfolk - Serves Fort Monroe and the counties of Accomack, Chesapeake, Franklin, Gloucester, Hampton, Isle of Wight, James City, Mathews, Nansemond, Newport News, Norfolk, Northampton, Portsmouth, Southampton, Suffolk, Virginia Beach, Williamsburg and York. *Richmond - Serves Dahlgren Naval Center, Fort A. P. Hill and all cities and counties not covered by either the Norfolk or Washington, DC office. Washington, D.C. *Washington, D.C. District of Columbia and the Navy Annex, plus the Virginia counties of Fauquier, Arlington, Prince William, Fairfax (City and County) and Loudoun. It also serves cities and towns including Quantico, Warrenton, Falls Church, Alexandria, Manassas, Leesburg and Vienna. Washington *Seattle Wisconsin *Milwaukee References Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation